Living With Your Enemy
by KawaiiBerry-chan
Summary: Ichigo has to live with her enemies, the mafia gang, Hollows. Staying in Hueco Mundo with your cover blown and the mafia boss knowing all about your family is not good, so what is a girl to do in this situation? Grimm/fem!Ichi, UraIchi, Onesided AiIchi
1. The Assignment and The Party

**Living With Your Enemy**

**Summary: Ichigo is a police prodigy. Covering her senpai when he goes to a funeral, Ichigo has to live with her enemies, the mafia gang, Hollows. Staying in Hueco Mundo with your cover blown and the mafia boss knowing all about your family is not good, so what is a girl to do in this situation?  
Try her best to not get killed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway, shape, or form. Go ahead and check my house... I have NO bleach at all... just a bunch of posters and notebooks and papers, but that's it. Oh, I also have a cat! Anyone want? No? Poor Furball...  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Assignment**

**

* * *

**

Mornings were always the worst. Getting up for pointless things. Like answering a phone call. That's what the orange-head Ichigo had to do on a Saturday morning. The college-student groaned and rolled over, picking up the phone she kept by the bed.

"What?" she growled. Whoever called would feel her wrath for waking her up at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san! So glad you answered!" an annoying voice chimed over the line, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.

"What is it that you want?" she hissed. She was **NOT** a morning person.

"I just wanted you to know that I got a shipment of your favorite. Should I put some away for you so you can buy some later?" the man over the phone asked. Ichigo sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, holding the phone between her cheek and her shoulder so she could run a hand through her hair.

"Go ahead. It better be worth my time if you're waking me up at this godforsaken hour. I'll be over at noon." she heard a squeal from the older man on the other side of the call. "And Urahara? No funny business." She could almost imagine the shop-keeper pouting.

"Alright Kurosaki-san. Stay in school! But, may I ask how many you would like me to keep in the back?" Ichigo thought for a moment before answering.

"Put away three boxes worth. These things are not to be taken lightly. Especially for undercover ops." Ah, yes. Kurosaki Ichigo's part-time job. Working as the substitute detective when her boss and senpai, Hisagi Shūhei, was out on personal leave. Many have pointed out the similar features the two share to the both of them, but both brush it off as coincidence. Neither notice how others look at them, with the darker color of want in their eyes. But, both do enjoy spending time together. Both get together with their closet friends -mainly Abarai, Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Kira, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hirako, Kyōraku, and sometimes Kotsubaki, Kanō, Shiba, Shihōin, and Urahara himself- and go for a drink at the closest club to the HQ.

"Of course Kurosaki-san! I'm sure Hisagi-san wouldn't want his kōhai to get into trouble, now would he?" he chuckled. Ichigo worked under Hisagi over breaks and when she was needed. After Tōsen left, Hisagi was promoted to captain of police division 9 and he needed a second in command. Ichigo was well known as a teenage detective who had never had a cold case. Now out of her third year of college, Ichigo was assigned to police division 9, were all cold cases went to be forgotten or solved.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo said warningly. The man almost verbally gulped.

"Yes Kurosaki-san." he muttered and hung up. Ichigo sighed for the second time since she woke up and placed the phone on the receiver once more. She groaned at the prospect of getting out of the black satin king-sized bed her father got her for her twentieth birthday in case she, 'got lucky' and brought a guy to her hotel suite, which her father had bought when she moved out. He must've spent a lot of money since it was the pent house. But then again, he did own his own hospital now, ever since Grandpa Kurosaki died and gave it to him in his will as his only son with a doctoring license. Ichigo was in school for both medical and criminal justice. Another three years, and she can get a internship in her father's hospital.

She stretched out in the bed before sitting up and cracking her joints. Finally deciding she wasn't going to be going back to sleep, she stood up and sauntered over to her walk-in closet and turned on the light to pick what she was going to wear. She didn't have as much as most pent house owners, so she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite black tank-top. She undressed, grabbed her vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and started up the shower. Waiting for the right temperature, she stepped into the spray and tilted her head back, feeling the water soak her long orange hair. Lathering her hair with the shampoo, she started to sing a well known song for her.

_"I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest,  
or the girl who never wants to be alone.  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin',  
'cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home._

_"Ah, the sun is blindin'.  
I stayed up again.  
Oh, I am findin'  
that's not the way I want my story to end._

_"I'm safe up high,  
nothing can touch me,  
but why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside,  
you're my protection,  
but how do I feel this good sober?_

_"I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence.  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth.  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation,  
'cause I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

_"Ah, the night is callin',  
and it whispers to me softly, "Come and play."  
But I, I am fallin',  
and if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame._

_"I'm safe up high,  
nothing can touch me,  
but why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside,  
you're like perfection,  
but how do I feel this good sober?_

_"Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down.  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round.  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober._

_"Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down.  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round.  
Lookin' for myself, sober._

_"When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad.  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had.  
I have heard myself cry 'never again.'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh._

_"I'm safe up high,  
nothing can touch me,  
but why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside,  
you're like perfection,  
but how do I feel this good sober?_

_"I'm safe up high,  
nothing can touch me,  
but why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside,  
you're like perfection,  
but how do I feel this good sober?"_

Finishing up her shower, she stepped out and wrapped one of the plush white towels waiting right outside the shower door. Finally dry enough to get into clean clothes, Ichigo slipped into the black outfit and brushed her hair straight. Of course, she knew, as soon as her hair dried, it would get these salon styled loops and volume. How, even she didn't know. Deciding she was decent, she headed over to the bed to fix the satin sheets. The maids were too busy downstairs to come up and fix up the large pent house, so Ichigo did it herself.

Checking the clock, which read 8:53, Ichigo grabbed a bowl, some cereal, a spoon and the milk she had and ate that, adding as an after thought, a glass of orange juice and a scrambled egg. Without anything to do at 9:17 in the morning, she put on her watch and shoes and went for a walk around the town to kill time. People around these parts of town knew not to mess with her since she technically _was_ in the police force. She had the right to arrest any gang members she comes across and any prostitutes on the side of the road as well, not that she came across any. Her senpai gave her a police I.D. The first time she took over for him, so she was a legal detective. Not that anyone would arrest _her_. Everyone in the thirteen police divisions knew or knew of her, and she was a prodigy. Perhaps the second youngest on the force. The youngest was truly a prodigy. The captain of police division 10, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, was only fifteen and already done with school when he started working for Gotei 13, and he was now seventeen with a bachelor's degree. And much to Ichigo's annoyance, dating her younger sister, Karin. Turns out the two met at a soccer tournament when they were fourteen, and when Ichigo finally got there to cheer her on, she found Tōshirō playing very well alongside her sister. The two really hit it off with that, and Tōshirō joined the team to be near her. Eventually, Karin brought him over for dinner after three years of knowing each other, and he was surprised to see Ichigo there. She giggled at the memory, not bothered with the looks she received.

**Flashback**

_**Karin and Tōshirō jogged to the Kurosaki Clinic for dinner. She had invited him over and he gladly accepted. The sign above their door was visible and they broke into a sprint as to not be late for dinner.**_

_**"Who knows what Yuzu'll do if we're late." Karin had joked. Tōshirō nodded as they approached the door. A few steps away, Karin stopped. "You might wanna stand away from the door... My dad is crazy. If we're lucky, my older sister will be here to distract him-" As soon as she said that, a crash resounded from inside the house. "Yup, she is." Yelling was also heard and Tōshirō had to raise an eyebrow. Karin turned the door knob and pushed the door open, eye twitching as her father cried to the poster of their dead mother. "Goat-Face! I'm home from practice. Calm yourself down, I have a friend from the team!" Tōshirō took that as his cue to walk in and stopped short at the shock of orange that he saw.**_

_**"What is your problem? I come over for dinner like Yuzu requested and you go and attack your eldest daughter? What sick and twisted world do you live in, because it's not the same as us!" Ichigo huffed and turned to Karin with a wide smile that reminded Tōshirō of the previous police division 3's captain. "Sorry 'bout that, Karin. You know how Goat-Face gets..." She rubbed her neck nervously and opened her eyes, looking over at the awestruck teen standing in the door. "Oh, hey Tōshirō!" she waved and knocked the poor boy out of his stupor.**_

_**"Ichi-nee, you know Tōshirō?" Karin asked surprised.**_

_**"Well, yeah. He's the youngest officer in the Gotei thirteen. Captain of police division 10." Ichigo shrugged. "Kid's pretty smart and already out of college. Has a very good reputation and gets his work done." Karin looked at Tōshirō in awe.**_

_**"That... is... so... cool!" Tōshirō blinked before saying anything.**_

_**"I should've known this was your family, Kurosaki." he sighed.**_

_**"Well, considering you're practically dating my little sister-"**_

_**"We're not dating!" the two teens yelled simultaneously.**_

_**"-Just call me 'Ichigo' when you come over to hang out with Karin. I hate that 'formality' crap." Tōshirō rolled his eyes.**_

_**"Daddy! Onee-chan! Karin and friend! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.**_

_**"Well, anyone up for a meal?" Ichigo winked at the two younger teens and took her seat at the table, Isshin sitting at the head of the table and directly in front of Ichigo. Karin and Tōshirō sat next to each other and Yuzu sat across from them.**_

_**"So, Ichigo, any new guys recently?" her father asked right as she swallowed some rice, causing her to choke on the food and evilly glare at him. "Has that new bed been put to use?" Tōshirō sat mortified that her father had asked that in front of him and judging by the look Ichigo was giving her father, he could safely say that she hasn't been doing anything he wouldn't want to hear.**_

_**"What the hell... is with... that... question!" she coughed, taking a sip of the water her sister had handed her. Tōshirō relaxed a bit as she continued. "You know that I'm not looking for a relationship. Not until I'm out of college and making a steady income." Tōshirō had to have had a questioning look on his face, since Karin turned to him and explained.**_

_**"Ichi-nee wants to have a family of her own, and believes that any relationships with men who just take what they want are both pointless and humiliating. Though she does not look it, Ichi-nee has some morals she abides by." Tōshirō nodded and continued to eat, only to be interrupted again by Isshin.**_

_**"Have you lost it yet?" he asked in hopeful tones. That alone made Tōshirō both uncomfortable and now he had the perfect blackmail material. Not that he would use it on Ichigo. She was too much of a prodigy herself, having been doing what she has since the early age of 9. Earlier than Tōshirō had started, when he was only 11 and living with his Grandmother. Now he lived with his childhood friend that he considered his sister, Hinamori Momo.**_

_**"No, I haven't. And I'm damn proud that I haven't, since that, my dear Goat-Face, is for someone I know will care for me until the end of either the relationship, or my life." Then, she proceeded to knock the poor man out of his seat and stomp on his chest, all while heading over to wash her plate.**_

_**"Onee-chan! Don't worry about your dishes! I'll do them once everyone is finished!" Yuzu exclaimed, and Ichigo just shook her head.**_

_**"It's fine, Yuzu. Just a force of habit. I do live alone you know." Isshin sat up and turned to his daughter.**_

_**"Then why don't you fix that and make me some grand-babies?" Ichigo's eye visibly twitched.**_

_**"Karin, if you would..." Karin smirked and nodded.**_

_**"As you wish, my dear Ichi-nee." And then, the black-haired twin began to pummel their father. Tōshirō watched with mirth as his teammate knocked her own father into unconsciousness.**_

_**"Thank you. Did Goat-Face give away my room yet?" Ichigo asked and Karin nodded her head.**_

_**"Sorry 'Chi-nee. I got the upstairs. You know dad's rule: If you're out-"**_

_**"You're out for good." Yuzu and Ichigo finished. Ichigo sighed.**_

_**"Well, then. Tōshirō, you staying the night?" the white-haired prodigy seemed to think about it, and then shrugged.**_

_**"I guess." Karin could only smile and Ichigo gave her a knowing glance. She smirked and looked between the two.**_

_**"Alright then... I call the couch!" she exclaimed and giggled. To Tōshirō, it was a scary sight. Kurosaki Ichigo, giggling... Matsumoto was not going to believe this.**_

_**"But..." Yuzu was a bit confused. They had no guest rooms available, and the couch was the only alternative sleeping place. "Where's Tōshirō-kun going to sleep?" Ichigo looked over at Yuzu.**_

_**"There should still be a spare futon in the closet. Rukia used to sleep there with the door open when she spent the night." This caught Tōshirō's attention.**_

_**"You knew Kuchiki before joining the Gotei?" he ask incredulously. Ichigo nodded and yawned.**_

_**"Yeah. She went to my high school before she committed herself to the Gotei." she said dismissively. "In fact, she and Renji were in my class." Tōshirō nodded and turned to Karin.**_

_**"Show me your room?" he asked and they excused themselves from the table, not noticing the smirk on Ichigo's face.**_

_**"Hey Yuzu, bring their dishes over here..." Ichigo watched as they ascended up the staircase to Ichigo's ex-room. "Shh. Come on." she whispered as Yuzu got near and she could see the sparkle of mischief in her blond-haired sister's eyes. They silently trekked up the stairs and positioned themselves by the door, ear on the white wood. They could clearly hear what was being said.**_

_**"-staying in my room. You would have been really tired in the morning with my father's wake up's. At least now I can lock the door without worrying Yuzu." Karin's voice remarked.**_

_**"Will your father be okay with me staying in your room?" Tōshirō asked.**_

_**"More than likely not. But, that's what a lock is for. Ichi-nee was surely lucky for having her own bathroom. It's very useful." Karin retorted.**_

_**"Really?" Tōshirō, you could tell, was very interested in that. NOT!**_

_**"In more ways than one." Karin stated. From behind the door, they heard clicks on the floor. Ichigo pulled Yuzu up and hid behind the wall, hearing the door open and Karin step out. "Could've sworn they were out here..." she grumbled and walked back into the room.**_

_**"Onee-chan, how did you know Karin was coming?" Yuzu asked in a hushed voice.**_

_**"Silly, that used to be my room. The only space that you could hear clicks coming from is if you're heading towards the door." she replied in an equally hushed voice. Slowly they went back to the door to listen more.**_

_**"So now what?" Tōshirō asked, completely at a loss of words.**_

_**"Hmm... Wanna watch a movie? Ichi-nee has a DVD player somewhere in here and we could hook it up to the computer..."**_

_**"Shit." Ichigo whispered.**_

_**"Onee-chan!" Yuzu whispered harshly. Ichigo pulled Yuzu up on her feet and pulled her downstairs. "Onee-chan! What is wrong with you?" Ichigo put a finger to her lips and they listened as the door opened again.**_

_**"Dishes, now!" Yuzu quickly grabbed the dishes and they finished them quickly, just as Karin glared at them. "What's up Karin?" The almost-adult turned to the two.**_

_**"Has Goat-Face gotten up at any time?" she hissed.**_

_**"Yeah, once. He went upstairs for a moment and came rushing back down, repositioning himself almost perfectly." she nodded toward his arm which was positioned differently. A little after thought on her way down.**_

_**"Leave Tōshirō and I alone you worthless father!" she kicked him again and he groaned in pain, whimpering over to their mother's poster, crying. That's how the rest of the night went, only in the middle of the night, both Ichigo and Tōshirō got a call that they needed to leave. Now.**_

_**"Same call?" Tōshirō asked as he watched Ichigo slip on her shoes.**_

_**"Yep. You?" Tōshirō grunted and wrote a note explaining his absence. To be kind, he added Ichigo's name and they both hopped into Ichigo's sleek black car. Tōshirō eyed her and she shrugged. "I like black objects. Got a problem?" she hissed as she started the car and took off to the HQ. Another murder case. The rest is history.**_

**End of Flashback**

After that little memory, she looked around her to see she wondered right to Urahara's Shōten. Checking her watch, it read 11:54. she was just a bit early. Shrugging it off, she entered the Japanese styled building and inhaled the candy scent.

"Oi, Urahara! You here?" she called out. Sure enough, Kisuke appeared from the back room.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! Come, this way!" The man gestured to the back room with his fan and Ichigo followed behind him. When she passed the chocolate, she couldn't help sneak one into her bra. She learned that from Rangiku. "Either you pay for that on the way out, or put it back." She laughed at how he always knew whenever someone took something without paying.

"I'll pay on the way out." Ichigo chuckled. 'Whether it's the way you want to be paid or not, I have my own way of payment.' she thought. She only did it for the Urahara's Shōten if she wanted something for free, and it always worked, no matter how many times she did it. Kisuke pulled out three boxes and handed them to her. "2,000 yen, my darling." he winked. Ichigo smirked and looked down. "Something unsatisfactory?"

"Yeah, I can't get my wallet. It's in my back pocket and my hands are full. Would you mind?" Urahara seemed to know what she was doing and sighed, a smirk of his own hidden by his fan. Flirting, she could do, but the actual thing was for that special someone.

"It would be my pleasure to help you out, _Ichigo_-chan." 'Ooh, so he's using _that_ voice. Someone needs to get laid, and it's not me!' Kisuke reached back and slid his hand into her pocket, squeezing a bit when he didn't find anything. "Ichigo-chan..." he whined. She smirked and blinked a few times.

"Maybe it's in the other?" They both knew it was on the left side of her bra, but both enjoyed flirting as much as the other. Kisuke transferred pockets and squeezed, telling her, 'nope, not there.' "Where is that elusive thing?" she grumbled. "Front pockets?" Kisuke sighed and came up with an idea.

"Why don't I just pat you down?" both smiled playfully and proceeded, Kisuke patting down his personal favorite customer. "Hmm, not in the back, not in the front... Where is it?"

"Bra, left side. I feel it there." both had to stifle their giggles as Kisuke reached into her shirt to retrieve the wallet. Both giggled as the piece of fabric finally appeared. "Well that was as fun as normal." Ichigo sighed and sat down. Kisuke took the 2,000 yen, but that was it.

"I don't know why I only let you get away with this kind of thing, but keep the chocolate, no charge." She winked at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"You let me get away with these things 'cuz you wuv me~!" she sang and sauntered out of the room, quite aware of his eye lingering on her ass. "See ya later, Tenchō!" she called and left the shop.

"Sayonara, mai honmei kyaku.*" Kisuke called back and slunk into his study.

Ichigo got back to her apartment and opened one of the boxes. Inspecting the contents, she was relieved to see she still had her fake I.D.: Shirosaki Hichigo. Similar to her real name, but she doesn't care. And, so it seems, neither does Aizen. He knows she is from the Gotei 13, and he has yet to kill her. She actually somewhat understands Aizen a bit, but her loyalties lie with the Gotei 13.

Checking the time, Ichigo sees that she has yet to make lunch. Even if it's 4:38. Maybe she should wait until dinner? Surely her kitchen would still be there when she goes to it, right? It should be, refrigerators and counters can't run away, and if they could, pinch yourself, you're dreaming. Maybe she should go make a snack... No. Instead, Ichigo headed over to her laptop, check her E-mails and other things.

**Inbox (1)**

**RKChappy13OGotei..mail..com Subject: New Assign 11:27 am.  
**RAPineapple6OGotei..mail..com **Subject:** Night Out June 11  
SKDrunk8OGotei..mail..com **Subject:** Tonight...? June 9  
SHDivision69OGotei..mail..com **Subject:** Cover June 1

Ichigo pulled up the only new message in her inbox. It was from Rukia.

**To:** IKProdigy21OGotei..mail..com**  
From:** RKChappy13OGotei..mail..com  
**Subject:** New Assign

Hey Ichigo. Sorry to tell you this, but break is over. Senpai is going away to his friends funeral tomorrow, and needs you to cover his mission to Las Noches. He won't be able to back you up, so be careful and don't get shot. The Hollows are known for such cruel things. Tonight is your last night as Kurosaki Ichigo. Tomorrow morning, the old man expects you to dye your hair again. But orange is such a pretty color, I'd hate to see you with short hair again, but, what needs to be done, needs to be done. He also expects you to bleach your skin... ugh! He asks too much of you, I don't know why we work her. Has Renji already contacted you? We're heading over to Soul Society for a couple of drinks as a kind of 'going away' party with the extended group. Yoruichi and Kisuke have already agreed to go, and Ashido is going to be the designated driver. Reply once you read this!

-Kuchiki, Rukia

Ichigo groaned at the prospect of a new mission in Las Noches. Why did they always send her? Sighing, she pressed 'reply' and typed her message.

**To: **RKChappy13OGotei..mail..com  
**From:** IKProdigy21OGotei..mail..com  
**Subject:** RE: New Assign

Why does it always seem that the Gotei hate me? They always send me on suicide missions! Fuck cutting my hair, Yamamoto can go to hell if he expects me to do that again! The extended group? As in you, me, Hisagi, Abarai, Matsumoto, Kira, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hirako, Kyōraku, Kotsubaki, Kanō, Shiba, Shihōin, and Urahara? All fifteen of us? Well this should be entertaining. Meet you there at dusk. Tell the group.

-Kurosaki, Ichigo

Once she pressed 'send,' she got up and went to her closet. She would need something to wear with her bleached skin. She just **HAD** to be and albino? At least the contacts were cool. Gold in color with black pools around them. The attidude she could manage, and the slang too. Picking out a tight white strapless clubbing dress with black outlining and a pair of pure white stilettos, she headed into the bathroom to bleach herself. Ichigo poured the bleach into the tub and added water. Going from tan to bleached wasn't hard. It was the change back to tan that was a pain in the ass. She stripped and slid into the bleach water, cleaning herself with bleach. As much as she hated the smell, she had to admit, the white skin and hair were pretty cool. Doing what she had to, she stepped out and drained the tub, stained pale as a ghost. Dying her hair white, she was ready to get into the clubbing dress. Bleaching your skin takes time, and considering the clock on the wall said it was almost 7 didn't help. The dress wasn't as tight as it looked and was pretty comfortable. The stilettos in place on her feet, she walked out and down to Soul Society, the classic club they always went to. Upon her arrival, her group surrounded her and walked inside.

"Wow, you got **that** look down in just a few hours? You are, and look, amazing!" Rangiku gushed.

"Well, I have to be fast. That's the point in being a prodigy." she shrugged and sat down at the bar. The beating music could be heard from outside whenever the doors were opened. The group came here regularly, the club owner gave them backdoor passes for about 900,000 yen each. They paid, and now they get in for free.

"True, you are working for both the Gotei, **AND** the Espada. What was Shirosaki's rank any-"

"Shirosaki Hichigo, Cero Espada, strongest and most cunning of the gang, and considered to be the personal fuck toy of Aizen Sōsuke. That last part, by the way, is _**NOT**_ true." Ichigo huffed.

"Our greatest enemy on the FBI's Most Wanted list is our best friend undercover... how about that. Ichigo, what does Aizen have you do?" Renji joked.

"His dirty work. I'm 21 years old, and have already killed 1500 people. That's showing up on my personal record." Ichigo groaned at the prospect, downing her cup of sake.

"But then again," Rukia interrupted, "It **IS** a farce, and you're doing it to bring the Mafia boss down."

"Can we forget about work, for once?" Ichigo grumbled. "I wanna enjoy the last day as myself!" The group mumbled among themselves. Ichigo stood up and headed over to the dance floor. The music was good and she wanted to dance. Shūhei hadn't shown up yet and Ichigo was a little disappointed. Her friends were talking and dancing and drinking amongst others and didn't notice when their friend was approached by a black cloaked figure,** nor did they notice when a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle any sounds.

"You need to come with me." the figure hissed and pulled her out of the club. This, her friends did notice, and ran after the two.

* "Goodbye, my favorite customer." It's the actual translation. I think. If there is anyone who knows Japanese and can translate this, please do. I'd love to have accurate sayings.

**Anyone else find it weird for someone to come to a **CLUB** wearing a pitch black cloak that covered their face? I do, and that's exactly why I did it!

About the E-mail addresses, FanFiction is being a Bitch, and taking out the 'at' symbol, so I changed it to the 'O'.


	2. My Apologies

_**A.N. **_After a year of hardships and pain, I think I'm ready to come back to fanfiction again. Sorry to my loyal followers who have been kind enough to keep reviewing my stories despite having not been updated at all. Now that I'm back, I'll try to get my ass in gear.

Problem is, I can't remember most of the plots I had for my stories. Most have probably noticed that I never really start out with a plot, and kind of work my way from there until I get smacked in the face with inspiration.

Which means it's time for rewrites. As such, I'm marking all my 'Originals' as completed, and completely re-doing them. No more PWPs, unless otherwise stated. It's been difficult for me this past year, and I think I can tell what happened if someone wishes to know. However, it's been a real eye opener, and I've realized I've been really immature with not working out what I'm writing first before just... typing.

I'll most like start a story dump for the things that I just type, if you wish to read that.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read through this. As a reward, I'll copy-paste what I had written for Chapter 6 of my crossover, Strawberry Basket, below for those of you who have read it, and wish to know why Ichigo was suddenly taken into her Inner World.

Karry-chan

* * *

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

**_Chapter 6:_**

Ichigo groaned when she came to, glancing around herself with confusion. Sideways... blue... buildings...! She was in her Inner World! She cursed, rather loudly, and turned around quickly, watching for her Hollow.

**"Calm down, Queen. Season's over."** the pale man sighed, gold-on-black eyes gazing at her with controlled fury. She sighed in relief, taking her time to try and pin-point what brought her here.

"If it wasn't you, and it wasn't Zangetsu... who pulled me in?" she asked wearily, stepping closer to her Hollow when she couldn't feel the reassuring weight of Zangetsu's blade on her back.

**"No clue, but once you appeared, Old man ****_dis_****appeared. I don't know where he went to..."** Shirosaki grumbled, glaring at a flare of reiatsu in the distance. Wait. _What!_ Ichigo glanced towards the flare, pulling her Hollow in that direction.

"Let's go check that out, it's not right if you and I are here and Zangetsu has the same signature." she murmured. Shiro 'tch'ed as he rolled his two-toned eyes.

**"Yeah, sure, go ****_towards_**** the mysterious pressure that might try to kill us. Smart Queen, smart."** Ichigo growled, slapping the Hollow upside the head.

"Shut it you. And when did _you_ become _logical_?" Shiro smirked at the question, squeezing the strawberry's ass. Ichigo gasped as she swiped at him, face burning like the inner inferno she had in her eyes.

**"Since I jacked off to the thoughts of ****_actually_**** getting you to agree to mate."** he chuckled, making a motion that had her reeling in disgust.

"Of course, only I could get the perpetually horny, perverted Hollow. No one else! Only me." Shiro gasped, clutching his heart in mock pain. The reiatsu flare seemed closer, as if they were walking **_(well, jumping building to sideways building)_** to the same point.

**"Oh, Ichi, you wound me so! And right when I thought I had finally gotten a heart, you tear it to pieces!"** he cried before laughing his warbling laugh. Ichigo scoffed, hopping to the next building when she bumped into something. Er, correction – some_one_.

"Oi!" Ichigo called, pissed off that someone had bumped into her in her... Inner... World... "Dude, what the fuck!" she yelped, stumbling back into Shirosaki. "How the hell is he here?" she screamed, looking at the man clad in white. Brown hair styled back with a lone strand sitting between equally chocolate eyes. An unnerving smile sat upon his lips as he watched the two interact. "This is... But I... How...? This isn't possible!" the orange-haired girl stuttered. Shiro pulled his black-clothed Inverted Zangetsu from his back, one arm wrapped protectively around his master.

**"This ain't funny. How are you even here? We killed you!"** he hissed to the man.

**"Aizen."** The man smirked.

-Kyo-

Watching her form toss and turn was... aggravating to say in the least. How no matter what we did, she never woke up. Although, she was muttering 'no, not him' every so often. Talking in her sleep? Mr. Kurosaki seemed unsettled by this, but I wonder why? Was it not normal for her to do that? I guess I don't know her as well as I thought. Despite that, I'm going to try harder to understand her, so things like this won't happen again.

"Kurosaki-san..." Shigure called from the door. The three of us turned around to face him, eyes wide. "Can I talk to you," he gave Yuki and I a look, "alone, if possible?" Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he got up, giving us the same look that screamed 'stay here'. After he and Shigure walked away, Yuki glanced over at Ichigo and sighed.

"If this continues on, the stress of this will definitely make us change." I nodded, silent and not going off on the rat like I normally do. There really isn't anything we could say at a time like this. Ichigo twitched, and anyone else would have missed it, because it was so quick. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were in pain. Her lips formed a straight line, pressed together so tight they turned white.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. "I waited a year for this?" I'm sorry, very, very sorry for not finishing any of my stories. As I said before, a lot has happened in the past year, and finishing up stories that I couldn't even remember what I was thinking before..._

_I ask that you please wait a little longer for the revisions to come out. Hopefully, they'll be better worded than the originals._

_Matta ne, min'na._

_~Karry-chan_


End file.
